


Sweet Secret

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alien!Adam, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Adam has a surprise for Heath. Will Heath like it?





	Sweet Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath moaned when Adam's tongue explored his mouth. He was lying on his back on the bed, only wearing his boxers. His partner was kneeling over him, still dressed in his pants, moving his hands over Heath's body. But suddenly he stopped and sat up. "Heathy baby..."

His boyfriend was confused. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a secret I haven't told you about yet."

_Oh fuck._ Adam seemed serious. Heath also sat up. Now Adam would probably tell him that he was married or some shit like that. The ginger sighed. He was always so unlucky with his partners.

"Is it something bad?" he asked nervously.

"Depends... I hope you don't think so..."

_What did that mean?_ "Come on, tell me."

"Okay, but don't freak out, and don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

_Fuck,_ now Heath was really scared... Adam leaned his head back and opened his arms, and then there was something growing out of the side of his body. He looked back at his partner. "I'm actually an alien and I have tentacles."

"What?" Heath stared at him. He couldn't believe it, but he saw that thing moving around.

"I was supposed to visit this planet to do some research. But I like it here... and then I met you, and I don't want to leave anymore."

"But you have to?"

"No. I'm a free man. I can stay if I want to... and if you want me to?" He looked at Heath with his puppy dog eyes.

The ginger nodded. "Yeah, I want you to stay."

"Great!" Adam smiled. "Um, can I touch you with it?" he asked while moving his tentacle closer to the other man.

Heath reached out. A smile appeared on his face when the tentacle coiled around his arm. It was long and green and smooth. There were no suckers or thorns, and it was warm, like skin. He stroked it. "What does it feel like?"

"Good. It's like an arm."

It wasn't as thick, though. The size was more that of a... Heath swallowed. Although the tip was pretty thin, about the size of a finger, its average width reminded him of a cock.

Slowly, more and more tentacles grew out of Adam's body and started to surround Heath. They stroked and tickled him, and he was fascinated by the unfamiliar touches. Some tentacles lifted him up, so that he was hovering above the bed now. One of them pushed into his mouth, and Heath automatically sucked on it. It tasted good and Adam was moaning; so he continued to lick and suck on it.

Another tentacle slipped over his nipples, making them go hard. Two tentacles wandered under his boxer shorts and stripped him naked. Then one of them wrapped around his dick and started to jerk him off while another was massaging his balls. Finally, one wet tentacle teased at his entrance before it slid into him. Heath threw his head back and groaned loudly when it found his sweet spot and rubbed against it.

He wasn't even sure how many arms were around him now, touching him, stroking him, fucking him. But it felt amazing.

It didn't take long; the stimulation was too much. A mind-blowing orgasm made him cry out. The tentacles cautiously put him down on the bed and then went back into Adam's body. The older man leaned over him while Heath was still breathing heavily, recovering.

"Did you like it?"

Heath opened his eyes and smiled. "It was awesome."

 


End file.
